


Why Sgt. Sally Donovan Hates Sherlock So Much

by yauksiei



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Het and Slash, Jealousy, Multi, OOC!Sally, Sally Donovan POV in 3rd Person, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-12
Updated: 2012-02-12
Packaged: 2017-10-31 00:57:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/338143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yauksiei/pseuds/yauksiei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why does Sally Donovan hate Sherlock so much? She always says that he lets everyone down. He doesn't have friends. She's always curious as to what John's connections with Sherlock is.</p><p>Maybe it has to do with the fact that Sherlock had let her down in matters that had nothing to do with a corpse on the floor?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Sgt. Sally Donovan Hates Sherlock So Much

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is my personal opinion about why Sally is such a bitch to Sherlock. A lot of people are really, but it's Sally who is always the worst. By her actions, I'm thinking she had a crush on Sherlock, a really big one. And he let her down.
> 
> Of course I don't own anything. I hope you like! :D

It had all begun on Sally's first day. Sherlock had been there for a few months already when she had arrived.

If you were to tell Sally that she had had a crush on Sherlock Holmes even then, she would have slapped you across the face and denied it in a flurry of colorful shouts. But in truth, you would be exactly right.

The man's striking image with his icy blue eyes, his deep baritone voice spewing out deductions from the littlest details, his very presence was enough to knock Sally off her feet. Their first conversation consisted of:

"And you are?"

"U-uh, S-Sally Donovan, Mr. Holmes. I-I'm assisting DI Lestrade."

"Hm."

Then he went off to his brilliant deductions, leaving Sally's heart pounding rapidly and her face crimson red. She helped him out any way she could, developing the biggest crush she had ever experienced. If Sherlock had ever had an inkling of her feelings, he never showed it. Until Sally's crush grew into what could be called love.

Sally had been spurred on by Sherlock's accepting her help more and more, even sometimes asking her opinion on things. Evidently his favor was enough to fool her heart into thinking that he returned her feelings.

She confessed her wishes at last, after a case was solved once again. She knew where he would be: St. Bart's. He always loved to go there after cases to look at dead body parts and other strange things. Back then, she took his habits into her stride out of her blind devotion. By then, almost everyone at New Scotland Yard was on a first name basis with him. She was no different.

"Sherlock?"

"Mm?" he looked up. His eyebrows furrowed, "Sally...?"

Sally's heart skipped as it always did when he said her first name. "Um...I-I just wanted to tell you something."

Sherlock's gaze lingered on her a moment longer, before going back to his microscope. He didn't even hear her out.

He just told her, "No."

Sally jumped a little. "W-what?"

"I am terribly sorry," he didn't sound like it, "But I am afraid that I consider myself married to my work. I cannot and will not return your sentiments. Good evening."

The silence was horrible and heavy. Sally left the building with a broken heart.

Ever since then, she has forced her love to twist into hatred. How *dare* he let her down like that?! He was so unreliable! No *wonder* he never had friends! Why hadn't she seen it before?!

Sherlock didn't even blink at this sudden change. It just made Sally want to punch him all the more. For a couple of years, this went on. The love never resurfaced.

Until Dr. Watson came into play.

Sally had tried to "warn" him, tried to dissuade him, but to no avail. John was quick to trust Sherlock, just as she had, and all too soon he was just as smitten as she had been.

But she hadn't expected an entirely different outcome to occur. Sherlock *returned* those feelings. She forced herself to ignore it, to pass those meaningful looks and brief touches off as a sort of friendship. She could no longer deny it however when John had been wounded in a fight while they were catching the culprit. Not only had Sherlock almost ripped the poor man to pieces, he had even gone so far as to kiss John senseless after finding out he was going to be alright.

In front of God and everyone. Sally included.

She became jealous. How could John suddenly be Sherlock's boyfriend with so little effort?! They'd only known each other for so long! With these thoughts in mind, she doubled her efforts, telling John every chance she got how unreliable and awful that psychopath was. He shrugged her off and went back over to Sherlock, who called him over whenever they were separated for more than a few seconds.

Sally had even gone so far as to get with Anderson of all people when his wife was out of town. Sherlock simply deducted it and moved on, John following as always. Sally could bitterly picture them laughing about it as they kissed on their couch.

Just like her unrequited love, she forced the jealousy down to. And from that day onward, even now, she had vowed to hate Sherlock Holmes for all eternity.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
